Scratches
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: I decided to turn this into a series... Skimmons BioQuake fluffiness...
1. Scratches

Daisy stepped out of the room and did her best to close the door quietly behind her.

She glanced around the halls and cleared her throat as she ran her hands down the front of her black tank top. This wasn't the time to worry about buttoning anything up. She had to go and go fast. The heels of her boots echoed as she made her way quickly away from the room. Another glance around the hallway and she felt like she could breathe again.

Her eyes shifted downward to her phone as it vibrated once in her hand. She smiled at the message, sent a quick response, and slid her phone into her back pocket. One quick glance over her shoulder and she was sure she was in the clear. She slowed her pace and exhaled heavily.

"Daisy!"

The sound of her name being called stopped her in her tracks. The air around her was suddenly thick but she knew it was going to be okay. There is no way anyone possibly saw her. She turned on her heels and put on her best smile, her hands automatically clasping behind her back. "Yes, Director Coulson?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your run in with Lash earlier."

Daisy swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Coulson stood in front of her, crossing his arms. The file folder marked 'Secret Warriors' hanging from his fingertips. His brow raised as he studied his agent. "I see it was a tough battle."

"Sir?" Daisy questioned, her brow furrowing together.

His arms relaxed and he pointed the folder toward her. "Your neck." He explained, taking a step closer to examine her. "You've got some scratches." He waved his finger over it and Daisy could feel the slight sting from the added air. "Four solid ones. Right down your neck almost to your throat."

"Oh-I-" Daisy raised her hand to cover it. She could feel the raised skin. The burning sensation as soon as her fingers rested on the marks. "You know-um-the fight was such a rush I didn't even notice." The words tumbled out so quickly, she wasn't even sure she believed them herself.

That fatherly concern crossed his features. His brow knitted tightly together. The little crease between his eyes. "Walk with me." He requested, waving the folder at her. "Let's have Simmons take a look at it." He started to walk toward the lab.

Daisy bit her lip. Her fists opened and closed. "Yes, sir." She muttered as she released a heavy sigh and followed behind him.

* * *

Jemma turned when she heard the footsteps coming toward her. The smile crossed her face quickly. "Hello, Daisy." She greeted, cheerfully.

Daisy couldn't help but return the same smile. "Hey, Jemma."

They locked eyes for a moment. Daisy's widened in an attempt to communicate with Jemma. All she received for her efforts was a confused stare.

"Simmons."

Jemma's eyes widened when the Director came in a few steps behind. "Director Coulson." She greeted. "What a pleasant surprise."

He nodded and pointed at Daisy. "Agent Johnson here had a little accident in the field."

Jemma turned to look at Daisy. The perplexed feeling only grew as Daisy tilted her head and pointed to her neck. The scientist's eyes widened and her cheeks grew a little pink. "Oh-you mean-" She waved her finger over her own neck in a circle. "You mean-the-"

"Scratches. Yes." He finished, ushering Daisy forward. "Would you mind taking a look at them?" He silently suggested Daisy took a seat. "I wouldn't want them to get infected."

"Of course, Director." Jemma nodded. She turned to grab some wipes and antiseptic. She could see Daisy from the corner of her eye. The agent was fidgeting with her hands and swinging from side to side in her chair. A tiny smirk played on Jemma's lips as she shook her head. "I'll get her all cleaned up and ready to get back to it."

"Very good." He lightly hit Daisy with the folder. "My office after you're done."

Daisy pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yes, sir."

With that, he was gone. Leaving the two women alone.

Jemma swallowed away the sudden dryness in her throat and took a step toward Daisy. "Tilt your head to the right." She requested and Daisy obliged.

The antiseptic was cold and it stung. Daisy hissed causing Jemma to roll her eyes and chuckle. Silence settled around them as Jemma took her time, cleaning every scrape. Her teeth grazed her bottom lip as she worried over the marks. She could feel Daisy's stare on her and see the wicked little smirk resting on the corner of her lips.

"I know what you're thinking." Jemma informed her, breaking the silence. She changed the wipe to apply more.

"Oh yeah?" Daisy responded, hissing again when the wipe touched her neck. "And what am I thinking?"

Jemma could hear the amusement in Daisy's voice and it caused her to exhale heavily. She tossed the wipes onto the silver tray and removed her gloves. She took a step around so she was standing in front of Daisy, her hands resting on the woman's shoulders. Her eyes locked with Daisy's as she returned her smirk.

"That I need to cut my nails."


	2. Bruises

Jemma could feel it.

The weight of Fitz's eyes on her. It was burning her cheek and making her terribly uncomfortable. He had been staring at her for at least five minutes. Not a word uttered. Just those big doe eye burning a hole in her face.

Her hands pressed hard into the metal table, making the instruments cling. "What is it, Fitz?" She questioned, rather harshly. Her head turned and she peered at him through her goggles.

His eyebrow twitched as he raised his hand, his finger making a small circle near his neck. "You have a mark." He noted, switching his circling motion toward her. "Right around your collar bone. It looks like you got hit with a ball."

Jemma's brow furrowed as she removed her goggles. "What?" She removed her gloves and pulled her lamp closer.

Hazel eyes widened and her hands moved swiftly toward her collar. There, as dark as night, was the largest bruise she had ever seen. Well, for someone who didn't partake in hand to hand combat. She leaned a little closer, her reflection shining back at her from the metal. The tint of yellow. The large circle of purple. The faint trail of teeth marks surrounding the circle.

Her eyes closed as inaudible words were muttered through a deep exhale.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Jemma turned her attention to him. The concern creasing his brow as he stared at his best friend. "Uh, it's-it's nothing, Fitz." She blew out a breath with a dismissive noise. Her hand raised to pull her lab coat tighter around herself.

"Jemma, that hardly looks like nothing." He stepped closer, reaching for the coat. "Let me take a closer look."

"Fitz, stop it." Jemma ordered, swatting his hand away. "I'm fine."

"Come on. Let me look."

Jemma swatted at him again as he continued to try and look at the mark. The sound of the lab doors swooshing open pulled them from their struggle. Daisy entered, chewing on an apple with Hunter walking next her chatting on.

"I'm just saying if we have the weapon then we should bring it."

Daisy rolled her eyes, tossing the rest of her apple into a nearby bin. "It doesn't work that way, Hunter." She noted, catching sight of Fitz and Jemma. The biochemist had a hold of his wrist and he was hovering extremely close to her. Her brow knitted together in question. "What's going on?"

Fitz straightened away from Jemma. "Oh, good, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

'Fitz." Jemma breathed. She caught eyes with Daisy and held her gaze. "He's being silly."

Daisy stared back, her eyes narrowing as her confusion grew. "How so?"

Jemma opened her mouth to speak, but it was Fitz's voice that responded. "Jemma has an awful looking bruise on her neck."

With one step, Daisy was in front of Jemma. "What happened?" She asked, the concern overtaking her voice and features.

"Nothing." Jemma responded. Her eyes widened in a silent attempt for Daisy to understand her. To know what she was trying to say without actually saying it.

"Jemma-" Daisy began as her eyes shifted downward. She stared at the bruise, seeing everything Jemma saw the first time she noticed it. Her head tilted as she studied it. Within a second, the realization hit hear and a small noise escaped her throat.

"Looks like a hickey to me." Hunter noted, staring over Daisy's shoulder. He was met with the brunette's elbow which caused him to grunt and double over. His hand rested on his stomach as he glared up at her. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Because you're making an assumption and that's rude." She scolded, returning his stare.

"Listen to me. I'm fine." Jemma stated, crossing her hands in front of her. "I tend to get up in the middle of the night. Rather groggily, I might add." She shrugged her shoulder. "I remember crashing into something last night. That must have been what it's from."

"Are you sure, Jemma?" Fitz stepped toward her with concern. "It looks really bad."

Jemma grabbed the collar of her coat and pulled it up. "Yes, I'm sure. It's fine."

"Does it hurt?"

The biochemist turned at the sound of Daisy's voice. She knew that tone. She had heard it a few times before. Whenever Daisy was worried or guilty, she used that soft, unsure voice that made Jemma's heart tug inside her chest.

"No." She promised with a soft smile.

The lab doors swooshed open once again and Mack was soon rushing inside. "Hunter, Tremors. We gotta go." He ordered, motioning his thumb over her shoulder.

Hunter nodded, bidding a silent good bye to Fitz and Simmons as he turned and exited the room. Daisy held Jemma's gaze. Her eyes saddened a bit as she started to walk backwards, glancing at Fitz with a small smile before turning her stare back to Jemma.

She crossed her hands in front of herself, clasping them together. "Be safe, Daisy." She requested, her throat bobbing as she tried to swallow away the dryness.

"I promise." Daisy replied, softly and smiled at Jemma. She took in a deep breath and turned on heels. She broke into a jog to catch up with Mack and Hunter as the doors swooshed closed behind her.

* * *

Hours always felt like days when waiting for the team to return from a mission.

Jemma laid on her bed, the dim light on the nightstand illuminating the pages of her book. The soft creak of her door opening caused her to look up from the pages. Daisy stepped inside, hesitantly. She seemed stiff and unsure as she moved closer. It wasn't until Jemma lowered her book and smiled that Daisy relaxed, releasing a breath.

Jemma's eyes roamed over her appearance. Daisy was freshly showered so she must have returned to the base a while ago. Her white cartoon boxer shorts hung loosely around her tone legs and her black tank top accentuated all the parts of her body that made Jemma weak.

"How long have you been back?" She questioned, watching as Daisy lowered herself onto the corner of the mattress.

"About an hour. I wanted to shower before I came to see you." Daisy wrinkled her nose. "It was a pretty dirty mission."

The biochemist chuckled. She caught the concern in Daisy's eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. "I'm glad you're safe."

"I didn't want to break my promise." The Agent smiled and shifted her position.

Her knees pressed into the mattress and she crawled toward Jemma. Her teeth were pressed into her bottom lip and the corners of her mouth turned up in a tiny smile. Jemma chuckled at the sight, shaking her head. When Daisy was close enough, Jemma placed her hands on her warm cheeks, cupping the brunette's face.

"Thank you for not breaking it." Jemma whispered, pressing her lips to Daisy's.

"You're welcome." Daisy muttered against her lips with a broad smile.

Daisy's lips moved from Jemma's. She kissed her cheek then her jaw, making her way slowly down to her neck. Jemma sighed at the feel of her lips. The softness of her touch. Her hands tangled in dark brown hair and her eyes fluttered closed as she reveled in the feel. Daisy made her way down her neck, kissing every inch of skin.

Jemma felt a long kiss pressed to her collarbone. One much softer, if that was even possible, then the ones that lead Daisy there. She felt Daisy shift and then the brush of her fingertips over a very familiar place.

"It doesn't hurt."

"I'm so sorry, Jemma."

Jemma chuckled, placing her finger underneath Daisy's chin. She guided the Agent's gaze upward, locking their stares. "It was worth it." She grinned, placing another kiss to Daisy's lips, her finger brushing down her jawline, before meeting her eyes again.

"I didn't realize I was-well-" She bounced her head from side to side. "Sucking so hard."

Jemma rolled her eyes with a light laugh. "You bit me too." She leaned her head back, giving Daisy a better view. "There are teeth marks."

She hovered closer, inspecting her girlfriend's skin. A sheepish expression crossed Daisy's face. "I'll be more careful."

"As will I." Jemma promised, running her fingers over the faint scratch marks still lingering on the other woman's neck.

Daisy huffed a small laugh. Her expression turned serious for a moment as she pawed the mattress trying to find a more comfortable positon. "Do you think they know?"

Jemma shrugged. "If they don't, they're surely close to figuring it out."

"Are you okay with that? Them figuring it out."

The biochemist allowed the question to play over in her mind. She and Daisy had been sneaking around for so long. Toning down their reaction to the other returning to the base safely. If it was okay for Hunter and Bobbi, surely it would be alright for them.

"Yes." Jemma answered, finally. Her hands raised to cup the woman's cheeks once again. "I love you." She smiled. "And I don't care who knows it."

Daisy was sure her smile was taking over her entire face. She probably looked like a completely goof, but she didn't care. "I love you." She returned softly as she pressed her lips to Jemma's once again.


End file.
